23rd Princess' Guard
The 23rd Princess' Guard is a Galian Artillery Red Regiment deployed on the planet Sepulchre as part of the Galian Coreward Rebellion. One of the most accomplished Artillery Regiments in the Imperial Army, the Princess' Guard have earned a reputation for their iron-clad discipline and undying loyalty for the Empire. 20 years ago, a decade prior to the outbreak of the Galian Revolt, her highness the Crown Princess of Galia, Teresa Abiret served alongside the Guard when they were still known as the 23rd Imperial Battery stationed on her highness' fief of Izuna. All male nobles of the Empire are expected to perform a 5-year tour with the Military, however as Crown Princess, Teresa served as one of the rare exceptions of a woman admitted to the Galian Military, who are usually barred from service. Following the reorganization of the Red Regiments, the 23rd willing adopted to name "Princess' Guard" to represent their close connection to the Imperial Family, and support for her Highness' claim in the Imperial Succession Crisis. The 23rd have earned the nickname "Her Highness' Banshees", referencing the distinct wail of artillery fire which can be heard constantly across the front. Background The 23rd were founded in the year 2985 on the Crown-World of Izuna as the 23rd Artillery Regiment, and has often been called "The Commoner's Corps" for the unusually low number of Nobles and Aristocrats amongst it ranks. The vast majority of the 23rd consists of Free Lords and Freemen of an educated background who serve amongst its ranks. Because of this commoners background, the 23rd are hailed by the masses as the "People's Regiment" and lauded for their down-to-earth attitude and humble nature. On the other hand, this has helped to foster a fierce, often times bitter rivalry with the 29th Iron Knights, who view the 23rd as being "Of the common rabble" and inferior. 20 years ago the Crown Princess Teresa Abiret chose to join the 23rd, despite having offers from more prestigious regiments such as the 29th Iron Knights, 11th Imperial Lancers, and 9th Glorious Lions. Though women are barred from joining the Galian Military outside of administrative roles, it is expected of the Heir-Apparent to earn military experience through a 5-year tour, and so an exception was made for the Emperor's sole child and heir. The choice of the 23rd, however, came as a shock to all including the 23rd itself. While the Regiment is native to her home world of Izuna (Which she would be granted as a fief following her tour), it was expected that as the heir to the Emperor she would choose a more prestigious deployment with Armor or the Mechanized Infantry, or that she would choose what many in the Empire consider to be a more 'appropriate' role for a Woman as a medical officer in a back-lines regiment. The Crown-Princess, having completed a dual-degree in Civil-Engineering and Military Tactics at the Imperial Academy felt instead her skills would be of more use in her home's own artillery regiment, where her knowledge of math and tactics would be of immense use. The acceptance of the Crown-Princess greatly enhanced the prestige of the 23rd who quickly began to gain prominence in the military and public eye, even going on to become responsible for performing in many Imperial Parade ceremonies. Ultimately Crown-Princess Teresa would voluntarily extend her service by 2 years and leave having been promoted to the rank of Knight-Commander and having served for three years as the commanding officer of the regiment. Following their entrance into the war, and the subsequent reorganization of the Red Regiments, the 23rd chose willingly to rename itself to the 'Princess' Guard' and adopt the Magnolia as its official symbol. Organization The 23rd is part of the Ruby Corps. Its members are drafted generally from across the Empire, but especially from the Crown-World of Izuna where they are stationed during Peacetime. The members of the 23rd consist primarily of educated individuals of the general populace, though with some lower Aristocracy of more technical inclinations. Members of the 23rd are expected to be able to formulate firing solutions on the fly in the case that their targeting computers are disabled via EMP, and so members are typically required to have some background in mathematics or physics, though any individual with demonstrable mathematical skill can be accepted. The 23rd is commanded by Knight-Major Bt. Demetrius Kemp. As with all Red Regiments, the 23rd represents an enhanced standing force of 1,000,000 men who are divided into 25 Batteries of 40,000 men each. The 23rd follows a slightly modified form of the Galian Military hierarchy in which Companies are referred to as Batteries, and do not include subdivisions at the Column level. Equipment & Vehicles Members of the 23rd are typically equipped with: Koss Imperial Siren Oskar Bulldog Revolver Muzzle Mountable Saber Denton Heavy Industry Radio Uplink Trenching Equipment (Folding Shovel, Hammer, Drill, Nails, Hatchet) Canteen & Meal Set, Water purification tablets Flash Light Compass + Map Targeting Computer + Mechanical Calculator Stop Watch Hearing Protection (Headphones -- Noise reduction) Binoculars Signal Flares In addition to this, the 23rd possess a large variety of Artillery pieces ranging from self-propelled units such as the KI Minotaur, and DHI Fox-Bear, as well as more antiquated mechanical towed howitzers such as the Oskar LA-105 Trench Cannon. Additionally the 23rd has access to an unusual custom built Rail-Mounted Cannon used for long-range bombardments of Rebel Fortifications. Culture and Traditions The 23rd are proud of their history as the Crown-Princess' chosen Regiment, and are fiercely loyal to the Princess. The 23rd, including its leadership, are the only Regiment which has made an official statement recognizing the Crown-Princess as the official successor to the Emperor, who has fallen into a deep coma. The 23rd has stirred much controversy amongst certain members of the Military and Senate for the brazenly political nature of their naming choice and public statements, and have at various points been issued reprimands by the Imperial Admiralty, though since the Regiment is under the purview of the Special Office for Force Management and not the Admiralty, these reprimands have been happily ignored. The Princess herself makes sure to visit the Regiment twice a year, once around the Imperial new year, and again prior to the start of the Sepulchre Rainy season. The 23rd openly celebrates the arrival of the Princess and her regular visits, as she is the only major Imperial Politician to visit the front lines at all, let alone multiple times a year. On one occasion the Princess' tour was nearly averted by the early onset of the rainy season, however the Princess herself chose to continue. At around that same time, an assault on the Imperial line was launched while the Princess and her staff were visiting the 23rd. It has since been widely reported by members of the 23rd that the Princess her self took to assisting the 12th Battery, and even temporarily took leadership after the Knight-Lieutenant was wounded by shellfire. The Princess was awarded both an Imperial Citation for Merit and Gallantry, and a Sepulchre Cross as she was later declared a Combatant by the Special Office; though many suspect this to be a publicity stunt orchestrated by the 23rd, and that the Princess likely did not directly participate in the combat. Other Regiments, and the Rebel forces refer to the 23rd as "Her Highness' Banshees", and members of the 23rd are often mocked as being weak, or effeminate. The 23rd, being predominantly a commoner's regiment has developed a bitter rivalry with the 29th Iron Knights, whom they view as sheltered aristocrats with neither a connection to the common people of the Empire, or even to their fellow soldiers in the war. Decorations Sepulchre Cross Imperial Citation, Merit Navy Citation, Merit Notable People Crown-Princess Teresa Abiret, Knight-Commander, Princess of Izuna Bt. Demetrius Kemp, Knight-Major Category:Galia Category:Military Category:Red Regiments Category:Artillery Category:Completed